At First Glance
by CrimsonClocks
Summary: AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE) What am I doing? Ever since that day at the fair, I can't stop thinking about the bluenette Adonis. He made me fall head over heels and disappears without a trance. I don't know why, but I can't wait to run into him again. Warnings inside.


A GrimmIchi Fanfic

At First Glance: Chapter One

Okay this is my first fanfic so please be patient I will get better.. I just need time and helpful criticism to hone my skills :D and maybe continue writing more and more GrimmIchi's for everyone. I have other stories I am working on and I'm thinking of posting them on here as well.. but for now it will be this story.. I don't have in my head the _exact_ number of chapters I'll have on this story but you know.. ehh. XD

_WARNING_if you do not like Yoai Male X Male Do Not Read; I will not listen to any bull about reading something you didn't like WHEN you were warned C: thank you~

RatedMfor language, yoai(malexmale), sexual situations, and violence.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

Summary:AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)What am I doing? Ever since that day at the fair, I can't stop thinking about the bluenette Adonis. He made me fall head over heels and disappears without a trance. I don't know why, but I can't wait to run into him again.

_Ugh how did I get sucked into this..?_

Ichigo walked behind his sisters, Karen and Yuzu, with his crazy ass father. Today Isshin found it to be a good idea to go to the fair. This year it was being held on a dock by the beachside. Ichigo couldn't care less. Tons of families and couples filtered through the docks going in and out of randomly placed kiosks for food, games, souvenirs, and entertainment. Ichigo was dragged here by his sisters. He couldn't say no to them though. He loved them too much to not give them everything.

Yuzu gasped in surprise, taking Karen by the hand she ran towards a ring toss kiosk. Ichigo grabbed his father by the collar of his shirt, dragging him from the funnel cake he was about to purchase, Isshin whining in protest. Isshin crossed his arms over his chest, like a child not getting their way. Ichigo approached the twins seeing Yuzu's usual smile replaced with a pout and Karen scowling at the vender. With curiosity Ichigo was close to asking Yuzu what had happened, when blue cut through his vision of the twins. _What the fuck? Who's this guy?_

The man talking to the twins was tall, kneeling from his height around 6'1". His unruly cotton candy blue hair remained wild in organized chaos.

_It was sexy..._

_Wait... What am I saying?_

He continued to overlook the man in front of him. The bluenette Adonis was wearing black jeans that hugged his perfectly sculpted legs, a chain hung from the belt loop above his pocket to the back belt loop above his back pocket. His brightly taken care of Nike Air Force One's that contrasted great with the black of his jeans. The man wore a black shirt with a design of paint spatters and three claw marks dragged down to make a 'm', with the word 'monster' written after. Ichigo nearly keeled over at the mesmerizing sight of the man's eyes. They were a shocking cyan blue, just like his hair. It was enough for Ichigo to go into a coma for six years, and it sent electrifying tingles down the orangettes spine.

Yuzu smiled at the man excitedly as her eyes lit up.

"-really -san? You'll help me?" Ichigo zoned in from lala land after hearing his sister speak to the man in disbelief. _What had just happened?_

The bluenette pulled a dollar out of his studded back pocket. He passed it over to the teen behind the stand, smiling with his abnormally large canines. The man seemed dangerous, but Ichigo would just keep an eye out. When the vender gave the blue haired male the rings, it didn't take long for him to pull a show-off stunt. The male pulled his arm back to his broad chest bending his elbow with all three rings in hand.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? Cocky bastard, he thinks he can just throw all of them and get-_

He got abruptly cut off when his breath hitched in shocked. No-_fucking_-way. Ichigo stared, eyes the size of baseballs. His sight locked on the three skinny rings circling the neck of a gold bottle, in the back of the fifteen rows of clear and green glass bottles. Yuzu jumped up and down in excitement praising the man. Karen was just as shocked as Ichigo and Isshin, jaws on the floor and eyes bugging out of their heads.

"What is it that ya want again?" The blue haired male questioned Yuzu.

She pointed to a giant panda that was the grand prize of the evening. The Adonis snapped his fingers at the kid behind the counter into focus and asked for the bear. The teen relieved of his shocked state, hurried back with the giant stuffed toy, handing it to the man with shaky hands. The blue haired man kneeled in front of Yuzu and held it out to her until she hugged the black and white plush toy.

"Jus' remember that's a gift from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." 'Grimmjow' smiled smugly towards her; there was a hint of kindness under all the cockiness. He stood looking down to her and then handed her a dollar she lost to the game

_Oh good he has a name at least!_

Ichigo found himself gawking over the man after Karen and Isshin had long been recovered from the stunt. The orangette stiffened when the pools of cyan locked with his chocolate ones. That shit-eating grin spread across his face, as Ichigo audibly swallowed. Ichigo pulled his sight away from the dangerously sexy gaze to see Yuzu, Karen, and his father were already starting down further on the dock. Just before he started to walk, Grimmjow cut right in front of him blocking the way. Ichigo moved to the left and his feet followed in suit; moving right with the same result.

"And what's your name?" Grimmjow asked in a baritone that sent rapid reinforcements of chills down Ichigo's spine.

Until Grimmjow turned towards him and he jerked back. Ichigo felt an uninvited blush burn its way onto his ears and down to his cheeks. He knew he was blushing but he continued his attempted glare at the blue haired god. Maybe one of the imaginary swords he was conjuring up mentally would pierce his skull. He was leering down at the orange hair male with his grin spreading. If it spread any further it'd probably split his face. Ichigo gulped and contemplated telling the man his name.

_I guess it can't hurt to tell him my name. What could go wrong?_

He paused to look in the direction of where his family had previously been walking to find that they were gone.

_Great! Now I'm alone with a possible stalker. Or maybe he's a rapist… But he's pretty damn hot; I'll give him that at least._

"Hey, I asked your name," Grimmjow said exasperatedly as he snapped his fingers in front of the orangette's glazed over eyes. Grimmjow snorted and cackled when Ichigo had pulled out of his stupor with a scowl. "Ya zone out a lot," Grimmjow mused.

"My name is Ichigo." The berry replied, averting his gaze to the side. Ichigo felt a warm appendage under his chin and his head was tilted up ever so slightly to a pair of chilling cyan eyes. Gods! He could just drown in them.

_What the hell is he doing…?_

"So, Strawber-AH! Ow!" Grimmjow was interrupted with a blow to his gut and a shin to his side. Ichigo ripped his chin away from his grip and walked away in a huff. He knew it was too good to be true. Maybe he did go _a little_ bit overboard with beating the guy without telling him _why._ But he deserved it. Ichigo hated that nick-name. Ichigo loathed how people automatically opted to call him strawberry instead of a protector. Damn it! Number one protector sounded way manlier! Ichigo exhaled a heavy sigh and shook his head to be rid of the thoughts that clung to him like water droplets. The pounding footfalls and labored breathing from behind him caused Ichigo to growl under his breath. His left shoulder was grabbed and he was spun around to face an impressed looking Grimmjow. The orangette responded with a breathtakingly fast right hook. It was blocked however, by a grinning Grimmjow. Ichigo glared at the man.

"Jus' relax..! Wow ya surprised me back there. I didn't expect ya to hit that hard. I actually think ya broke a rib." The bluenette practically purred, as if Ichigo's assault on him turned him on.

_I bet if I kicked him in his Grimmjow Jr.'s he'd propose to me. He's probably the 'sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me,' type._

"It's 'One who protects' for your information. I'm _not_ a strawberry, and if you call me that again you'll have more than a broken rib," Ichigo snarled. He didn't get the reaction he thought he would, because Grimmjow chuckled and pulled him close. Ichigo had to place his hands on the man's chest to keep some distance between the two of them. He felt his hot breath ghost over the shell of his ear and down his neck.

"I like 'em feisty; it makes the chase a whole lot better... Come with me," Grimmjow's deep seductive voice sent tremors down Ichigo's spine. He let himself get pulled by the hand so he could follow the seductive man with feline-like grace.

_What the hell am I doing? Why is he after me? Where are we going? Why am I not running away from him?! God..._

xXX-~::~-XXx

Sometime during the walk Grimmjow's arm ended up possessively around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo didn't think anything of it; he was too busy looking around to see where the hell they were. They had left the fair, choosing to walk under the docks cool shade. As they approached a large amount of rocks, Ichigo finally found his voice.

"Where the hell are you taking me..? Why are we under the dock?" Ichigo asked with a tone of irritation.

The only response he got from the Adonis was him smiling feral and continuing to pull him along by the waist towards the rocks, only to add fuel to the ever growing bonfire. Ichigo was growing more and more agitated by the second. Many different scenarios flashed and stormed throughout his mind; his muscles tensed. Apparently the larger man noticed, because he stopped and looked to Ichigo. His usual predator features pulled into a serious mask…it doesn't fit him.

"Are ya afraid of me..?" Grimmjow asked the vibrant haired male in all seriousness, who stared back. Ichigo didn't know how to respond, so the first thing he thought slipped out of the confinements of his lips before he could stop it._Damn._

"Huh?" Ichigo stared into cyan orbs as they searched his soul; the emotion in them was unknown to the latter.

"I want to know…if you're afraid of me," Grimmjow placed the palm of his hand on the orangette's cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft sun kissed skin, his eyes an intense electric blue Ichigo would swear the orbs would glow. "If you're afraid I want to know..." Ichigo stared a moment as Grimmjow finished speaking. He wasn't scared. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He was nervous, but when he looked into those eyes…they wrapped him in a comfortable sanctuary like one's first baby blanket. He didn't understand. He just met this man; Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Feeling secure like this was okay? Was it? He didn't know.

"I'm not afraid of you, Grimmjow..." Ichigo finally said just above a whisper after a pregnant silence; holding his breath he waited. Grimmjow's eyes softened from the electrifying blue to a content cyan as they were before. His eyes stared into chocolate brown searching for any signs of lies to find none. Grimmjow chuckled, his feral grin back in place as he brought his lips down to Ichigo's ear.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that from ya…Ichigo." He whispered and wrapped Ichigo's name in a lust filled tone that had the strawberry blushing once more. Ichigo was stunned once again and Grimmjow moved his head back to look at the handsomely gorgeous face of the younger male. His grin spread further at the heat radiating from the boy's body. They continued to walk towards the rocks.

_This guy is gonna be the death of me…_

Ichigo was zoned to his thoughts but snapped out of it when they walked around the rocks. There up against the sand with waves rubbing against its shiny surface was a speed boat. Ichigo stared in awe at the sleek cloudy, baby blue colored surface with fog like patterns of dark navy. Lily-white upholstery seats adorned the inside of the beautifully crafted vehicle, making it more like a machine designed for graven images. Ichigo finally regained his composure from being awe-struck as Grimmjow approached the magnificent machine.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically. Ichigo nodded as he approached the beauty, placing his hand on the surface; careful not to smudge he drug his fingers gently across the surface. Grimmjow smirked as he climbed into the machine meant for speed and held his hand out to help the orangette up into it. Ichigo hesitantly took the tan hand offered to him, only to be shocked at how fast and easy he was lifted by one hand and pushed into the fine leather seat…that was near impossible… He looked at the grinning teal haired male who was grinning at him like the cat that got the canary. "I'm glad I took the boat then," He chuckled. "Or I wouldn't have had anything to spend time with ya in." Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"…took?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yea, 'took' ya know your vocabulary don't ya? I took the boat;" He started the engine on the boat. "I'll explain to ya the definition! Verb one; lay hold of something with one's hands; reach for and hold. Verb two; carry or bring-"

"I know what take and took means! Did you steal this boat?! Why did you bring me on it?! Oh God! My prints are all over the seats and side of the boat! Shit! I'm going to jail and it's all your-" His rant was cut short and so was his undoing of his seat belt that he didn't notice Grimmjow fasten, when Grimmjow peeled them off shore and started cruising through the waters.

_This was a BAD idea! Why did I think I was safe! Why!? He stole a freakin' boat!_

"Ya know… you're overreacting…" Grimmjow stated with his face pulled into a playful pout. Ichigo's eye twitched as he gripped the seats leather; he looked to Grimmjow in disbelief. Grimmjow sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel better… The guy was dead before I took the boat. I just found the keys in his pocket and took them. When I found the boat, I figured why waste such beauty? So stop thinking it's a bad idea and that I'm a bad guy. I won't hurt ya." His voice was stern and firm. Ichigo believed him. Ichigo started to think again and then a question began to nag at him as the wind combed through his sunset orange locks.

"Grimmjow..?" Curiosity laced in his tone.

"Mm..?"

"…How did he die? Did something happen to him before you got there?"

"Jeez... Ya ask a lot of questions." Grimmjow left one hand on the wheel to give his other the job of tangling through his cotton candy blue chaos. "He died of blood loss. When I found him he was pale and dried out." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo's expression and then back towards the waters speeding by.

"Didn't you get blood on your shoes and hands…? You touched his body; why..? I don't understand..." Ichigo's mind was in utter turmoil because of confusion. Grimmjow sensed this and looked to him; seriousness edged on his expression again.

"Relax… No I didn't get blood on me; I did touch his body… Pale, cold, and dull, He was dead… No blood. If I told ya why, ya wouldn't have believed or listened anyways... So off ya go." Grimmjow said to the smaller male.

"Eh? 'Off I go'..? What are you talking about..?" Ichigo then noticed the wind stopped and looked away from those hypnotizing eyes to the windshield. "T-The Fair? When-" He stopped when he looked at Grimmjow to see that he wasn't even looking at him. His eyes were surveying the area with a dangerous glint in them. Ichigo shiver involuntarily; what animal was this man? Grimmjow's eyes returned to their normal soft state and look to the orangette. "What happened? You looked like you were promising death…" Ichigo stared at him silently wondering what would set the man in such a state.

"Ya should watch you're back more… I interacted with ya and you're family to keep ya safe. Don't let people follow ya… Some of them aren't nice like me… Now go," He nods his head towards the dock. "Your family is getting ready to leave and their probably wonderin' where ya ran off to." He states as he watches the young male curse under his breath and hastily makes his way out of the boat. Ichigo begins to run down the sands towards the other side of the rocks; he stops and turns around to the other only to stare in shock… Grimmjow and the beautiful machine he took were gone. Not a sound from the sand, waves, engine, or the teal haired man himself at this quick exit. Ichigo was seriously becoming intrigued by this man… which probably wasn't the best thing. He made his way towards the docks with that man plaguing his mind at every corner.

_What was it that made me so interested in him..? What did he mean about people following me..? Why was he protecting me and my family..? Exactly__what__is he…? I need to find out…_

Ichigo ran up to his family and they rammed their questions at him all at once; he brushed them off saying that he wanted to roam a few of the stands on his own. He and his family walked home in content silence. Karin had herself preoccupied with a puzzle she had won in a game in one of the kiosks. Isshin had his hands full of toys, balloon animals, make-yourself-t-shirts, and food… Ichigo asked to help but he started ranting about how bad of a daddy he would be if he dumped a father's duty on his only sons shoulders then started to cry to Misaki about how he could possibly show weakness for Ichigo to think he needed help. Ichigo punched him upside the head before walking with his sisters ahead to home; a crying Isshin behind them.

Xx-~::~-xX

Grimmjow sighed scratching his head as he got lectured by his sister. His sister isn't happy that he went out and made contact with the fiery boy. He couldn't help it; he was perfectly fine with watching at a distance until he saw _them_ staring at what was _his_! Grimmjow sighed miserably for the umpteen time and looked to his bipolar older sister. Her long sea-foam green hair falling over her shoulder and the rest laying down her back. Her name is Neliel Tu Odelschwanck… but she prefers Nel. She has the height of five foot nine; with inhuman strength that alone she should have her locked away in an indestructible box.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Are you listening to me!?" She snarls out at her teal haired brother. "You know you aren't supposed to make contact with him! I told you no! Why don't you _ever_ listen to what I say!? You could've made things _so_much worse for that boy and his family! What happens when that old bastard finds out you made contact with that human! Let alone _touched_him!" She screams out using her arms to express her feelings more. Grimmjow sighs and gets up from his chair in their living room and walks past her.

"Sorry but… I did it with good cause. I don't regret it…" He says as he walks away from a steaming Nel and into the cool, crisp, night air. He won't let the other get hurt on his watch because of some agreement _decades_ ago…


End file.
